


Motherfuckin' Miracles

by EctoHeir



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Magic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-08
Updated: 2017-04-08
Packaged: 2018-10-16 09:15:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10568253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EctoHeir/pseuds/EctoHeir
Summary: John performs some magic and Gamzee believes it to be miracles.





	

“Where the motherfuck did the motherfuckin’ coin go?” Gamzee asks the human, searching the hand for the coin.

“Hey, I think I see it.” John says, staring at Gamzee's ear. He then reaches behind his ear and pulls his hand back, holding the coin.

“Motherfuckin’ miracles.” The very high troll says. John laughs. This was the simplest trick in the book, but yet the troll kept falling for it. 

“Karbro.” Gamzee says, seeing the red blooded troll. Karkat rolled his eyes but headed over to the two of them.

“What the fuck do you want?” Karkat asks, crossing his arms.

“This human keeps preforming the best motherfuckin’ miracle.” Gamzee says, “You should show him, motherfucker.” The troll turns to John as he says this. John is still confused as to how he keeps thinking these are miracles.

John does the same trick that he did with Gamzee.

“See, I told you miracles exist.” Gamzee says. Karkat rolls his eyes.

“I have better things to do then play pretend with you fuckasses.” Karkat says, walking away.

“Still doesn’t motherfuckin’ believe in miracles.” Gamzee says, shaking his head, and laying down on his horn pile.

End


End file.
